


山中日月长

by MushroomByTheWall



Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 13:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20471735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MushroomByTheWall/pseuds/MushroomByTheWall
Summary: 深山道观日常没人出家，放心





	山中日月长

**Author's Note:**

> 补档

🌗

姑娘哭得抽抽嗒嗒，从许昕手上接过第二十一张纸巾。许昕等她擦完脸继续解签，方博在一旁举起单反，看看姑娘红肿的眼，又放下，扭头寻摸给香客备的伞。

“谢……谢谢您，我回去……就跟他说……”姑娘哽咽着。许昕抄着手笑得温柔：“有了决断就行。正下雨呢，要不要等一下再走？”

于是姑娘停在柜台前挑发簪。方博也跟着探头探脑，姑娘的情绪还没彻底平复，悄悄冲这个冒失的家伙翻白眼儿。方博开口，脸红得跟身上的T恤一个颜色：“那个……那个颜色浅的，镂空的，好看。”

许昕大笑：“你可真行，一挑就挑个最贵的。”又拿出柜台里所有的锦盒，“都在这儿，您慢慢挑。”

最后还是要了那支黄杨木祥云簪子。姑娘解开头绳比划半天也不得要领，头发散成一片，许昕变魔术似的交给她一把梳子。等她整理好，方博递上一把折叠伞，淡蓝色的，印着兰花。

姑娘走出正殿，绕过屋檐下密匝匝的鸽子，撑着伞停在院子里的深井边。井栏上全是青苔，方博喊道：“小心滑——别挨得太近——”

姑娘声音太小，方博想拉许昕一起猜内容，一看地面上，懂了：“老王出来遛弯了。”

老王是井里的乌龟。方博曾经感慨，要是老王会说话该多好。听它讲故事，能补上多少文献里的空白，毕业论文不用再为引证操心。

蓝色花伞离开井边，悠悠移到院门外，一步步下沉，直至全部隐没在门槛后。方博搬出两把小竹椅，许昕端一盘樱桃，鸽子自动为他们让出空地。

“又偷吃贡品，不怕祖师爷降道雷下来？”

“每次偷吃那个你比我积极。而且这个没洗，个头又小，上不得台面。”

“没洗就吃？！”

“洗了才不好吃，不信你尝。”

方博不张嘴。他肠胃不太好，比较在意这些事情。许昕拈了一颗按在他唇边，方博拗不过，斜乜他一眼，伸舌头卷走。

樱桃是山里结出来的。山里干净，离外面给游客开辟的小道有一些距离，不怕沾灰。果皮上挂着一层糖汁，要是洗了，味道会差很多。方博吃了半盘，还想伸手，许昕的手罩在盘子上。

“多大了还啃手。”

方博吮着指尖：“黏的全是糖。”

“过来洗手。”

“别，松开，还要打伞……你手上也黏呢。”

沾着樱桃果汁的大手和小手，掌心相贴，十指相扣，晃荡来晃荡去，粘得死紧。

🌘

方博进山来，为的是结构特异的藏书楼群。许昕进山来，为的是楼里的经卷古籍。

两个人一前一后踏进门槛，在迷宫般的楼里绕圈子，听着不远处的另一个脚步声——有时甚至只有一墙之隔——都有点慌。方博装镇定唱起歌，唱到最后哼哼唧唧忘了词，许昕在走廊另一头接着唱完。方博愕然回头，手电筒直照向许昕的眼睛。

下山去诊所看大夫，大夫开了瓶眼药水让许昕每天滴两次。

“我看不见了，你得负责。”

“你本来就近视好嘛！抬头，睁眼……啊你眼睛瞪起来就这么一丁点？”

许昕闭眼乱摸，摸到小圆脸上一顿掐。方博举着眼药水瓶欲哭无泪。

“要是把我脸揪变形了，你，你也要负责！”

“小时候负责你多少年了。再说你那脸不掐也得长残，大眼袋耷拉到下巴颏。”

“不是看不见吗，我有没有眼袋你怎么知道。”

这就算重新认识一遍了。

张继科从二年级开学起，每逢周五就坐不住，只等放学铃一响，拎着书包跑到隔壁幼儿园接自家弟弟回去。马龙和许昕出校门，正好赶上张继科牵着白生生圆滚滚的方博小朋友过来。起初张继科和马龙一人牵着方博的一只手，许昕在后面跟着。到了家门口，方博落进许昕的魔爪，两个哥哥在前面黏成一团。

“方小博儿，笑一个呗。”

小朋友眨眨眼，低头看地面，不理他。

“笑一下嘛，给你讲故事。”

“……真的？”

“真的，不信拉钩。”

“那……你讲个好玩的，我再笑。”

后来许昕发现，不管提不提条件，听完故事小圆脸儿准笑，好像亏了，得往回找补。

方博觉得许昕特别厉害，比科哥还厉害，因为他会讲故事，而且特别大方。讲故事讲得嗓子哑了，拿零花钱给他买水，他还说没关系不用了。自家哥哥也好，就是有时候只记得龙哥，不理人。

许昕心里暗爽，装出严肃的表情：“别告诉你哥啊，他知道了要炸。”

“不怕，最多半天就能消气。”

“真的？上回我们班有人惹他……”

“那是对别人，他肯定不会把你怎么样的，我罩你呀。”

“……门牙豁豁露出来喽。”

“你缺牙比我还多！”

“还听不听故事了，嗯？”

“听……”

所以方博红着眼眶说“我一辈子都不要理那个白痴”的时候，张继科恨不得跟许昕决斗。小博儿多乖，许大蟒做了什么才能把他气成这样啊。

那两天许昕过得很无聊。张继科和马龙出双入对，徒留他一人到处晃。又到了周五，张继科居然带着方博直接回家，都不带马龙一起！马龙不着急，劝许昕先走，张继科过会儿还要回来，他们俩要在操场上试航模。

许昕望着大马路，觉得自己简直是世界上最孤独的人。走回小区里，没成想看见方博踉踉跄跄朝后退，竟是往自己这边来。

“方博儿你站住！再摔了老张非得活拆了我不可。”

“许昕。”方博指向天际，“你看那边。”

淡蓝色的天空中挂着小小的月牙儿。那月牙儿颜色太浅，苍白的一弯，像谁无心留下的水印。

“你说白天里看不见星星，可是月亮也算行星，而且现在天还没黑。”

乌溜溜的黑眼珠写满认真。许昕和他对视，不自觉放柔了声音说：“嗯，我说错了。”

方博笑了，眉眼弯弯的样子像月牙儿，又比天上那一弯鲜活得多。

“哎，以后我还给你讲故事，你让我牵着行不行？”

“不给牵！……那个，我，我带你玩航模呗？我哥拼的，荧光蓝的，特别好看。”

“改天咱们去找秦老师，他家航模可多了。”

🌖  
方博醒来时许昕正看着他，大半张脸隐匿在阴影里。他身旁是半掩的雕花木窗，云色铅灰，天光昏黄，穿堂风夹杂着丰沛的水汽撞开窗扇扑面而来。  
“……看、看我干啥？”  
“你可真能睡。”  
“那……雨天就是用来睡觉的呀。”  
“不冷？”  
“外面冷，被子里暖和。”  
许昕叹息，小傻子估计梦见跟周公学打拳，手舞足蹈不见消停，得按着才能乖乖睡。  
幸好没抽筋。

那年夏天方博中考，秋天许昕上高三。  
过年期间某天夜里，大人在外间打牌，许昕躲进书房刷竞赛题，他窝在一旁，游戏也不打，默默看着。许昕被盯得发毛，和他对视良久，咧嘴一笑：“来，哥哥给你讲动物生理。”  
“你个流氓！嘶——”  
“……怎么了？”  
“看书去别管我……”  
生长痛和抽筋二连击，方博彻底蔫了，被拎进卧室也没力气挣扎。许昕坐在床头，一只手拿书，一只手揉搓那条多灾多难的腿，揉着揉着没动静了，低头看，方博睡得很安静。  
第二天两家人约着上山进香。入了山门，先去偏殿，据说那里供奉的神仙专门保佑学业有成。妈妈们望着自家儿子，眼神里满满的殷切，方博苦着脸问自己腿不行该拜哪路神仙，许昕笑笑说自己得搀着小方同学怕是腾不出手。  
方家妈妈还打算供一盏长明灯，被殿内知客制止。她说供灯得孩子自己愿意，家长越俎代庖，没用。  
“学要自己上，试要自己考。有些事注定得自己一个人扛，外人做什么都不得行的。”  
起风了。女知客看着他们，戴眼镜的高个子男孩站在香炉旁咳嗽，大眼睛男孩“砰砰砰”拍着对方的背。两个人直起腰望向神像，大眼睛踮起脚尖凑在高个子耳边不知说了什么，他们的笑容里有种心照不宣的味道。  
风是暖的。后墙边杏花该开了。

再往上走，入正殿。许家父母先跟自家儿子悄悄说了几句话，然后小心翼翼地进殿门，跪下磕了三个头，背伏得很低，起身时腰杆挺直，双手合十长跪片刻才离开。  
许昕跨过门槛，右脚在前左脚在后，一步也不敢错。方博跟着他，两人一起下拜，许愿。  
“我还有愿望没提。”  
“再来一次咯。”  
于是又拜三拜。  
出来之后，方博悄悄问许昕：“愿望太抽象会不会不好实现？”  
许昕一愣：“你许了什么愿？”  
“说出来就不灵了……”  
“我的第一个愿望，“许昕自顾自地说，“希望奶奶能好一点，夏天之前出院。”  
“嗯，夏天你就要复赛了……第二个呢？”  
“希望你好好的。”  
“啊——啊？”  
方博的脸红透了。他的第一个愿望给了所有长辈，希望他们每个人都身体健康，至于第二个愿望……  
其实称不上愿望，只是一个念头。他希望许昕的愿望都能实现，拿到想要的证书，考进想去的大学，都好。  
“所以你许了什么愿啊，方小博儿？”  
“别问了，第二个愿望浪费了。”  
“许愿哪有什么浪费不浪费的说法。”  
“财神归位的日子已经过了。”  
“……愿望可以远程操控追加吗？希望自己趁年没过完再拿一笔压岁钱，怎么样？”

🌕  
每月十五傍晚的斋醮按惯例要复杂一些。大殿里念完大段骈体文，又有一部分词需要用唱的，曲笛丝弦奏起，悠悠混入南风里。南风拂过泡桐树，树下方博举着单反拍满树红飘带，也不知道谁动的手，把飘带系那么高。拍完了从后院窜到殿前，拍井水上浮的鸽子毛，拍铜香炉上升起的淡淡青烟，拍金色夕阳衬着蓝紫色暮霭，拍长庚星伴着满月出现在天边。  
最后镜头转向大殿。案内供着花，假花颜色极艳。也有真花。菜地围的一圈木栅栏，上面缠着白色野蔷薇，花被摘下来供到神前。桌案后是杏黄色的幡，再有各色帷幕垂在两旁，神明金身被各种鲜亮的色彩簇拥，依旧一副沉静如水的样子。  
两个人走出院落，肩并肩顺着山道往客堂去。脚步落在石板上声音整齐，衣料摩擦簌簌作响，呼吸如出一辙地平缓。  
只有两颗心，各自呆在胸腔里，却不知为何拼命要向外冲。  
方博拢紧薄外套，走几步路就忍不住瞥许昕一眼。许昕按住他的肩，容他拉好外套拉链再继续走。月光洒落满地，映出身后一双交缠的影子，也映亮前面长长的路。

山中香火几百年未曾断绝，人们三拜九叩，烧香点灯，有人将愿望宣之于口，也有人一言不发，安静地来，安静地走。  
方博问许昕，每天那么多人来许愿，最后实现的能不能有百分之一。许昕想了想告诉他，不太好说，从神明这里借得心理安慰最终成事，到底算神明的功劳还是那个人自己的成果？  
“好复杂。”  
“小金鱼脑袋不要考虑这么多，会死机的。”  
方博没回嘴，仰头看天：“今天月亮真好。”  
“……哦嚯？是我想的那个意思吗？”  
“明天肯定是个大晴天，咱们一起晒被子吧。”


End file.
